Shadow of the white Wolve
by LadyNoxia
Summary: It is… as if it was just yesterday…but its already years ago…


**Titel:** Shadow of the white Wolve...  
**Autor:** Blue-eyedDragon  
**ICQ:** 282814615  
**YIM:** jigokufujimiya  
**Fandom:** Weiß Kreuz  
**Teil:** 1 von ?  
**Rating:** U  
**Warnings:** Noch keines  
**Pairring:** kommt später  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charas gehören blöderweise immernoch nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, obwohl ichs gut gebrauchen könnt.  
**Kommentar:** Tja, mich überkam mal wieder die Inspiration und so schrieb ich meine Gedanken nieder, hoffe das wird nichts allzu langes insgesamt. Wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß

* * *

**Shadow of the white Wolve...**

**Prolog**

It is… as if it was just yesterday…but its already years ago…

Tosender Beifall, die Menge liebte ihn. Er war der, auf den alle ihre Hoffnung setzten, der, der schon als Sieger gehandelt wurde, bevor der Kampf überhaupt begonnen hatte. Ich sah nicht hin. Musste den Kampf nicht sehen. Nur wenige Sekunden. Der Sieger stand fest. Drei Schläge. Habe sie gehört. Jeder ein Treffer ins Schwarze. Kaum zu glauben. Es ist eigentlich unmöglich. Und doch schaffte er es. Er.

Der weiße Wolf.

So nannte man ihn. Man wusste ja sonst nichts über ihn. Er sprach nicht. Sein wahrer Name? Ein Geheimnis. Sein Leben neben den Kämpfen? Ein Geheimnis. Sein Gesicht? Ein Geheimnis. Er war ein einziges Geheimnis. Das war es ja, was alle so faszinierte, vielleicht noch heute fasziniert.

Niemand war in der Lage ihn zu besiegen, die meisten Kämpfe gewann er, ohne einmal vom Gegner berührt worden zu sein. Ich hatte so viele von ihnen gesehen, so viele Kämpfe und immer das selbe Spiel. Geduld war sein Weg zum Erfolg. Er wartete einfach. Wartete einfach, bis seine Gegner sich selbst ihr Grab schaufelten, indem sie unvorsichtig wurden, sich stark fühlten. Und dann kam die Ernüchterung. Saubere, gezielte und kraftvolle Schläge. Und so schnell, dass es schwer war, ihnen mit den Augen zu folgen.

Die Meisterschaft kam. Ich wartete. Auf ihn. Auf unseren Kampf. Würde ihn besiegen. Musste ihn besiegen. Das Geheimnis lüften. Ich hatte es mir in den Kopf gesetzt. Wollte wissen, was das für ein Mensch ist, der so viele Kämpfe gewann, so bekannt war und sich aus alle dem nichts machte.

Es war so weit. Ich hatte alle Kämpfe vorher gewonnen. Gewonnen, um ihn zu treffen. Gewonnen, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Gewonnen, um endlich mein Verlangen zu stillen, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Nun standen wir uns gegenüber. Ich schluckte. Nun verstand ich, was die anderen, die schon gegen ihn kämpfen mussten, gesagt hatten. Spürte wie mich Beklemmung überkam, ausgelöst durch seine Gestalt und seine Ausstrahlung.

In reines Weiß gekleidet stand er vor mir. Stolz. Majestätisch. Ehrfurcht heißend. Nur das Gesicht von der schweren Maske verhüllt und geschützt. Der Rest der Schutzausrüstung klassisch gehalten, aber wunderschön verziert.

Ich selbst trug Schwarz. Fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart immer unsicherer. Aber ich versuchte diese Gefühle zu verdrängen. Ich durfte sie nicht zulassen. Ich musste ihn besiegen. Hatte seinen Kampfstil eingehend studiert und mich auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet, der wohl der Schwerste meines Lebens werden würde.

Der erste Gong. Wir stellten uns Auf, zogen unsere Katanas aus den Scheiden. Ein Kampf mit scharf geschliffenen Schwertern. Das war immer noch mal etwas ganz anderes, als mit den Bambusschwertern im Training. Gefährlicher. Aber es mahnte die Kämpfer zur Vorsicht. Erinnerte daran, wofür diese Techniken einst benutzt worden waren.

Der zweite Gong. Wir verbeugten uns, nahmen unsere Positionen ein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als er das Schwert mit beiden Armen über den Kopf hob. Eine Verteidigungshaltung einnahm. Genau wie er es in allen Kämpfen zuvor getan hatte. Genau wie er alle Kämpfe zuvor gewonnen hatte. Er wartete. Wartete darauf, dass ich den gleichen Fehler machen würde, wie die anderen. Wartete darauf, dass ich ihn angriff. Und ich musste ihn angreifen. Um zu gewinnen, musste ich ihn angreifen.

Der dritte Gong. Der Kampf begann. Ich musste handeln. Ich war mir sicher, ich würde nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, den schon so viele vor mir gemacht hatten. Sie hatten ihn direkt angegriffen. Schnell, von hinten oder unerwartet, aber immer direkt. Das Geheimnis zum Sieg lag darin, alles zu vereinen, zu spielen, wie auch er spielte.

Eine Sekunde. Ich preschte vor, täuschte einen Angriff vor, wich wieder zurück, wiederholte dieses Spiel. Keine Regung seinerseits. Ohne seine Augen zu sehen, spürte ich dennoch seinen eisigen Blick auf mir, wusste, dass er jede meiner Bewegungen genauestens beobachtete. Immer wieder schnellte ich vor, zog mich wieder zurück, wurde dabei immer schneller, umrundete ihn. Und immer noch folgte mir sein Blick.

Dann schnellte ich ein letztes Mal vor, wollte endlich zum Schlag ansetzen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht mit diesem Angriff rechnen, geschweige denn so schnell reagieren konnte. Böser Fehler. Noch bevor mein Schlag sein Ziel erreicht hatte spürte ich den Wiederstand seines Schwertes, das meinen Angriff abblockte.

Ich war einen Moment so geschockt, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam, wie er nun seinerseits zum Angriff ansetzt. Erst als ich spürte wie das Katana meinen Händen entglitt, mir die Beine Weggezogen wurden und ich hörte wie das Katana hinter mir auf dem Boden aufschlug begriff ich, was geschehen war, spürte dann aber auch gleich die Klinge des weißen Wolfs an meiner Wange.

Ich hatte verloren.

Die Augen schließend ließ ich mich zurücksinken, signalisierte, dass ich aufgab, hatte keine Chance mehr. Mein Gegner zog die Klinge zurück, wandte sich ohne ein Wort von mir ab und verließ den Kampfring. Die Menge tobte wieder, doch ich hörte sie nicht. War schon in meinen Gedanken versunken.

Verdammt, wie hatte ich damals so dumm sein können? Ich war zu Überheblich gewesen, hatte mich auf der sicheren Seite gewähnt und das hatte er ausgenutzt. Dennoch, wie hatte er so schnell reagieren können? So schnell können Menschen doch gar nicht reagieren, wie er es getan hatte, fast war es, als hätte er gewusst, wann ich ihn angreifen würde, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Ich war wirklich beeindruckt von ihm, beneidete ihn um diese Fähigkeit und schwor mir, ihn eines Tages zu besiegen und sollte es das Letzte sein, was ich tue.

Nun, da ich selbst gegen ihn gekämpft hatte, glaubte ich auch daran, dass er der neue Meister werden würde. Ich glaubte nicht an Wunder und ein eben solches wäre damals nötig gewesen, um seinen Sieg im Finale zu verhindern.

Und das Wunder geschah.

Es war im Finale. Er war locker bis dorthin gekommen, noch immer ohne auch nur einmal berührt worden zu sein. Nun musste er nur noch den Meister vom letzten Jahr besiegen, dann hatte er das Ziel erreicht, was sich alle hier anwesenden Kämpfer gesetzt hatten. In der ganzen Halle gab es wohl niemanden, der an seinem Sieg zweifelte zu der Zeit. Ich saß auf einer der Tatamimatten in der Nähe des Kampfringes, noch vor den Tribünen, wollte mir den Kampf ansehen, auch wenn ich innerlich nicht dazu in der Stimmung war, mich noch immer über mich und meine Dummheit ärgerte.

Die ersten Beiden Gongs bekam ich nicht wirklich mich, erst beim dritten sah ich wieder auf, ahnte noch nichts von dem, was ich gleich sehen würde. Die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich lange gegenüber, bewegten sich nicht. Der weiße Wolf hatte wieder die Abwehrhaltung mit hoch erhobenem Schwert eingenommen, wartete wie ein Wolf der seine Beute belauert. Eine seltsame Anspannung lag in der Luft und durch die Totenstille, die nun herrschte, konnte man fast meinen, die Luft zwischen den beiden knistern zu hören.

Endlich, als niemand es erwartet hätte, kam Bewegung in die beiden Kämpfer. Der amtierende Meister griff seinen Gegner an, schnell und gezielt, so wie die anderen auch und ich rechnete damit, dass der weiße Wolf den Schlag parieren und dann zurückschlagen, den Meister entwaffnen oder sonst irgendwie in die Knie zwingen würde. Aber das geschah nicht.

Er parierte zwar den Angriff, aber als er zum Gegenangriff ansetzte blockte sein Gegner, griff ihn wieder an. Schlag auf Schlag folgten die Schläge und Hiebe, sie schenkten sich nichts, aber das Erstaunlichste war, dass der in weiß gekleidete Kämpfer, auf den alle gehofft hatten nicht die Oberhand gewann, eher im Gegenteil, er schien immer unsicherer zu werden, hatte sichtbare Mühe mit seinem Gegner mitzuhalten.

Schließlich geschah das, was keiner erwartet hätte. Eine schnelle Bewegung seitens des Meisters, ein Hieb, gekontert von seinem Gegner, ein Stich, der trifft, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei. Und dann… Stille. In diesem Moment wagte keiner zu atmen, keiner wollte diesen Moment unterbrechen, alle Anwesenden waren gefangen im Unglauben.

In diesem Moment sah ich, wie der weiße Wolf fiel…

tbc...

* * *

So, das wars erstmal, wie findet ihrs? 


End file.
